1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a cooling system for a marine propulsion device and, more particularly, to a conduit which is configured to facilitate the assembly of a gear case and driveshaft housing of a sterndrive propulsion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those skilled in the art of marine propulsion devices are familiar with sterndrive systems which are attached to the transom of a marine vessel. Water is typically drawn from the body of water in which the marine vessel is operating and conducted, by a pump, through a cooling passage that directs the water through the transom of a marine vessel and to internal cooling passages of a marine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,351, which issued to Tousey on Feb. 1, 1983, describes a marine sterndrive cooler. The cooling apparatus for a marine sterndrive unit has a conduit for carrying water from below the water level to a position over the marine sterndrive unit so that water can be sprayed on the sterndrive unit. A water receiving aperture is in communication with a lower portion of the conduit and opens generally horizontally and forwardly for receiving water into the conduit. A water dispensing aperture communicates with an upper portion of the conduit and dispenses the water on the exterior of the marine sterndrive unit thereby cooling a portion of the marine sterndrive unit out of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,972, which issued to Bland et al. on Sep. 13, 1983, describes a marine propulsion device including engine housing pump mechanism. A siphon conduit is provided for removing water from the sump, the siphon conduit including an inlet end housed in the sump and a discharge end projecting from the housing for discharging water from the sump. Another conduit is connected to the siphon conduit end for generating water flow through the siphon conduit from the sump and toward the siphon conduit discharge end. The second conduit is connected to the engine water pump and adapted to force a jet of water into the siphon conduit and toward the discharge end of the siphon conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,566, which issued to Kermis et al. on Jun. 5, 2001, describes a cooler for a marine sterndrive. The apparatus is of the kind making use of the ram effect and having an intake tube carried on the sterndrive unit with its intake end in the water. The tube has an intake port held below the water surface for accepting water by the ram effect while the boat is moving forward. The water is carried by the tube to a system for delivering water from the intake tube to the sterndrive unit for cooling it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,451, which issued to Walcak on Dec. 16, 2003, discloses a siphon pump for a marine propulsion device. A fluid draining device for an outboard motor is provided with a conduit through which exhaust gases are directed. The flow of exhaust gas through the conduit induces a lowered pressure in a central portion of the structure. The reduced pressure magnitude in the central portion of the structure causes a pressure differential in a drain tube that is sufficient to induce a flow of water through the drain tube from a region to be drained toward the central portion. The device uses the Venturi effect to create the lowered pressure. The exhaust gas flow is directed through the conduit from an idle relief exhaust passage to an exhaust port from which the exhaust exits from the marine propulsion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,432, which issued to Davis et al. on Oct. 26, 2004, discloses a marine propulsion device with a cooling system cover. The system draws water from a body of water in which a marine vessel is operated and conducts the water through a conduit to an outlet end that is configured to direct a stream of water into a space which is defined under a removably attachable cover and above a surface of a heat producing portion of the outdrive. The cover contains a turbulently flowing stream of water in the space in order to more efficiently conduct the water in thermal communication with the outer surface of the heat producing portion. Return passages are provided between the cover and the surface of the outdrive to allow water to return, under the influence of gravity, back to the body of water from which it was drawn.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
The patents described above involve the conduction of water within the structure of a marine propulsion device. In certain marine propulsion devices, it is necessary to provide a fluid conduit between two portions of the marine propulsion device. When the two portions are assembled together, it is sometimes difficult to properly position the water conducting device in its proper position while maintaining an appropriate seal to prevent leakage of water being conducted through the device. This is particularly troublesome when the assembly requires that the portions of the marine propulsion device be attached together without allowing continued access to, or visibility of, the fluid conductor during the assembly process. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a water conducting tube or hose could be provided that facilitates the assembly process while maintaining the integrity of the seals used to contain water within the fluid conducting device.